


The marks you leave behind

by getthesaltsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Other, Unhappy Ending, unhappy everything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthesaltsammy/pseuds/getthesaltsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The marks you leave behind

Dean was running. God, he was running with everything he had. He had to get to him. He had to!  
He was close, so damn close. He could make it; he will make it.  
But he didn’t.   
Cas falls, a brilliant white light erupting from his chest, around the angel blade sticking out ungracefully. It’s like everything happens in slow motion. Dean’s only a few steps away, if he stretched out his arm as far as he could, he would have been able to touch Cas’s shoulder. But an invisible force knocks him off his feet and flat onto his back. A burning sensation flares across his chest and he screams in momentary agony.   
The feeling is gone just as quickly as it appeared. His chest is suddenly very cold and his head his throbbing where it hit on the hard gravel when he landed. He lies completely still for a moment, just existing.   
Slowly, he gets to his feet and uneasily takes a step towards the trench coat that used to be tan but is not black and red. The mess of black hair points in a hundred directions, some matted down with a dark red substance. Dean falls to his knees next to his Angel. He reaches out and touches Cas’s face, looking into his still beautiful blue eyes that gaze heavenwards. “Cas.” A choked noise falls from Dean’s throat, followed by a sob and a sharp inhale. “Cas!” Dean’s grabbing at the loose body before him, pulling it against his chest and sobbing into his hair. “Cas, no you can’t leave… don’t… please I need you… God please don’t leave me!”   
Sam finds Dean like this, the angel’s blood all over his face and hands. It’s Sam who notices that Deans shirt looks like it’s been burnt, a huge chunk missing from the middle. Sam crouches beside his brother, gripping his shoulder tightly and soothing him, telling him to let go so they can give Cas a proper send off. Eventually, Dean does. Cas falls to the ground with a soft thump, charred wings framing his body. There’s a break in his right wing but Sam pushes it away, not wanting to think about where the missing piece is. Sam gets Dean into the Impala, getting him away from Cas before he becomes angry and tries to kill someone, or himself. Sam carries Cas into the backseat and Dean doesn’t look at him the entire time back to Bobby’s.   
It takes a couple of hours after they arrive at Bobby’s before they burn Cas’s body. He stares into the fire, his last hopes of seeing his angel alive again destroyed now completely.   
It’s not until after Cas’s body is burnt and released into the atmosphere “He would want to be free Sammy, it’s what he fought and died for.” that Dean even changed his clothes and took a shower. Under the spray of water, he notices the black marks that cover his chest. They look a lot like… Dean can’t even think about it. His wings… Cas’s wings were imprinted on Dean’s chest. No matter how hard he scratched, rubbed or clawed at them, they stayed there. A punch in the face every time he took off his shirt. It was a nice in a sick kind of way. Now Dean would always be Castiel’s; the hand print was a good mark but this, this was a big as a “don’t touch” as you’re ever gonna get.  
Sometimes, he touches them. Even years later when Cas is long gone and Sammy went back to school and Dean found a nice little shack in Green Valley, he traces them lightly with his finger tips, remembering everything he can about his angel.  
His Castiel.   
His.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little proud of this one. I got the idea for this from a post on Tumblr. (i cant find the actual post so i cant credit anyone for which i am sorry) someone asked if Cas were to die, would he/she rather it was in Dean's arms (so his wings marked him) or on the Impala. He/she answered Dean and i agreed and so this was created. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, im sorry about the shortness of it.


End file.
